


The Coldest Goodbye

by serpernthomosexual



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Incest, M/M, Necrophilia, Sibling Incest, mentions of insects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpernthomosexual/pseuds/serpernthomosexual
Summary: Right after the Shadow Moses incident Solid Snake witnesses the death of his brother and has one last bonding moment with him. He fucks him in the ass (literally not metaphorically).





	

Exhausted yet still keyed up from fist fights, explosions, and car chases, Snake could not stop looking at his twin laying there dead in the snow. Something about those now innocent open lips and relaxed body made his cock twitch, not to mention it was almost a mirror image of himself. A brother thrust into his life almost as quickly as he was taken out of it.

“Let’s get going already,” Meryl called to him ready to get as far away from this mess as possible. This was Solid Snake’s way out he could just leave, ignore the feeling burning up inside him, he knew this, but…

“I just… need a moment. Go look for the Snowmobile and I’ll catch up in a minute.” She was understanding, to meet and then kill your own clone brother must be rough she thought. Meryl nodded and took off down the hill giving Snake some much needed space.

Snake was aching against the confines of his suit and barely noticed he started to palm himself through the thick material once Meryl was out of eyesight. Quickly Snake decided he both knew and didn’t like where this was going, he didn’t want to have to be aware of what he was so obviously going to do so he took Survivor Expert Master Miller’s advice on how to cope with a disturbing situation: Recite bland facts you have already memorized. His mind was drawing a blank until he remembered, fruit flies. Not just pure facts, but a scientific experiment about mating and courtship.

The first time he read it he wondered why he was given this specific paper, the part about a certain gene triggering high levels of male-male courtship in these fruit flies always stuck out to him. Master Miller got him to memorize this in case he couldn’t go through with killing his first questionable target but it was never a problem. Turned out he liked the killing. Well, only on some levels as his PTSD liked to remind him, vividly and often.

He took off one glove, knelt beside Liquid’s quickly cooling body, and began talking to himself, “Measurement of courtship behavior in drosophila melanogaster.” Snake pulled Liquid’s pants down roughly, it couldn’t be helped he was hard and horny and all the adrenaline in his system didn’t help one bit, he was going to fuck the shit out of this brit. Snake caught the blank and slightly disapproving expression in Liquid’s face so he flipped him onto his stomach and settled behind him between his legs.

“ _An introduction_ ,” Snake spat on his fingers and worked them inside his brother’s tight but still warm asshole, before continuing on, “ _In drosophila melanogaster, as in many other animals, courtship is a series of stereotypical behaviors carried out by a male responding to multimodal signals._ ”

Liquid was so soft and pliant, Snake circled and scissored his fingers inside him groaning with anticipation, he didn’t know if he was happy or sad that Liquid couldn’t respond, but at least he was very loose, unnaturally loose. Stretching him took no time at all, it was if he was as relaxed as he could possibly be. Snake fished his own cock out of his pants wincing as the cold Alaskan air hit it, Snake knew he had plenty of time before rigor mortis set in but that wasn’t his main concern.

“ _Because different experimental conditions can engage distinct sensory modalities that affect male behavior_ ,” Snake massaged the tip of his cock to warm it up and spread more warm spit over it’s length - it cooled so fast. Although Liquid’s body was still warm he didn’t want a ‘tongue stuck to a frozen stop sign pole’ situation to happen here so he had to work efficiently. He bent over and sloppily tongued Liquid's asshole, inhaling deeply and smelling what should be the familiar and familial scent of his skin. Did genetics mean they smelled the same? Did genetics meant they were both... like _this_?

Wasting no time Solid Snake held his already hard cock and pushed it into Liquid’s lifeless, still, and maddeningly seductive body. Grabbing his hips hard he sucked in a deep breath and continued on busying the part of his mind that would have a problem with this, “ _...courtship experiments need to be carefully designed...._ ” He wasn’t doing this. He wasn’t slowly pushing himself down to the hilt inside his clone’s body, and he certainly wasn’t panting and whining already from the intense sensation of finally his dick wet after such a long, long time.

Since being depressed and perma-drunk for the previous few years killed Snake’s libido it was strange that killing his brother is what stoked it again.

“ _There are several ways to manipulate-_ ” Snaked groaned as he straddled Liquid’s thighs tightly and began to pump in and out of the warm slick hole, it felt fantastic, his own precum let him slide easily deep into his ass, he struggled to keep reciting the research paper, “ _-sensory inputs to the test male..._ “

Snake was losing composure fast like a teen who discovered porn for the first time. Lowering his chest flush against his brother’s back he let his hips do all the work and animalistically humped him, the squelching noise of slick flesh in flesh was muffled by the surrounding snow. The slapping of skin could have been mistaken for a flag flapping in the wind far away. Wrapping his arms around his brother he buried his face in the back of his neck licking and kissing the cold skin. The closeness was intoxicating and made him fuck him more vigorously.

Liquid’s body moved with his with each thrust but still had a solidity and resistance of it’s own - all that tight muscle gave Snake something to really push against. And he did, fast and hard.

If they dropped a nuke right now Snake wouldn’t even notice.

" _Vision is the most prominent sensation that triggers courtship behavior in males..._ " Snake was not aware he was talking between grunts, he just wasn’t present for it, all that existed was his primal urges and the need to satisfy them. To get as close as possible to his brother in the only way he had left. His thrusts turned erratic and he dug his toes into the ground to push himself as deep as he could go before shuddering and shooting his load. The orgasm came hard and intense as Snake spasmed and filled Liquid’s hole with his own liquid. After what seemed like full minutes of erratic tension he collapsed on top of his brother, now almost as relaxed and pliant as he was.

The first thing Snake noticed when he snapped back to reality was that his breathing was now calm and even and the front of his pelvis was cold. Bodies lose heat quickly in below 0 temperatures, living and dead, the sweat on the back of Snake’s neck had already dried.

He stopped his stomach from rolling and his mind from screaming by purposefully not thinking about the situation. He objectively watched his own soft cock slide of out the blonde’s asshole and watched his cum flow out, freezing slowly as it hit the snow. Snake pulled Liquid’s pants back up and rolled him over, he couldn’t look him in his still opened and lifeless eyes. He looked away as he fixed Liquid to be presentable and not like he’d just been fucked face down in the snow. Zipping up his own fly he rushed to where the snowmobile was supposed to be, he hoped Meryl had no questions because he had no answers to give.

Liquid's ghost continued to hover ever so slightly beside his brother and his own violated corpse, speechless for once in his life. But he was dead so speechless for once in his death and never in life. Appalled he watched Solid tidy up his body and just leave him there, running off to drive away into the sunset, not even a kiss on the cheek? Or some parting words??

A multitude of emotions ran through him fast like the spoiled food he was forced to eat as a prisoner of war. Disgust, indignation, uncontrollable yet shameful arousal, and most noticeably, anger. If he had known his life was going to be so short we would have been receptive to some abhorrent taboo sex with his infuriating fake clone brother! Why didn’t he ask or make his intentions known! Solid Snake was no Big Boss but he would do!!

Liquid was aware he was dead but there was one thing cementing him in this mortal plane and that was his anger over this now unfinished business. He would fucking fist fight Solid Snake again even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Unsure what to do about his ghost boner and his future plans Liquid floated off in the hopes of finding someone to help, considering the amount of people who have died here in the last 24 hours he didn’t think that would be that hard. Maybe mantis was still around (he would not want to hear about it though that’s for sure). Hey, maybe there was someone alive who was a medium hanging around somewhere, yeah, they could help him get revenge. Revenge, much like his gorgeous body and tight ass, was a dish best served cold.

**********

Snake tried to forget about this incident for years afterwards and he was mostly successful. He had other problems and giant robots to deal with. Though sometimes being around Otacon made it hard, he reminded him so often of what happened in Shadow Moses.

Never telling him exactly why, after their relationship got physical sometimes Snake would ask Otacon to lay down and be as still and quiet as he could while Snake fucked himself on his cock, never looking into his eyes. Or he would move Otacon limply onto his stomach on the cold floor and possessively cover him with his own body, rutting into him with all his might and cumming deep inside him. Otacon didn’t mind the bruises he’d discover afterwards, Otacon was happy to do anything that made Snake happy too (also made it easier to ask Snake if he wanted to maybe, possibly, you know, if he was up for it, try out a little bit of watersports, maybe?).

It took many instances of this before Otacon worked up the courage to ask him what the deal was with the fruit flies. Snake was mortified and tried to change the subject but Otacon only wanted to say that he could easily find other scientific papers on them if Snake was interested… or maybe some less informative hentai.

Insect fucking was surprisingly popular and Otacon knew where to get the good stuff… He was so glad he had someone in his life he could finally share with.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic thank you for reading!! and thank you for all the inspiration this was so much fun to write I want to write more already XD 
> 
> (Otasune is my OTP but I didn't think that would work good with necro because we all know Snake dies first and Hal would never! He'd be old and gross lol.)


End file.
